


Explanation

by CocoaFlower21



Category: Sometimes They Come Back (1991), Sometimes They Come Back - Stephen King
Genre: 50s Greasers, 60s greasers, Gen, Ghost greasers, Greasers, Horror, I love this movie, Sometimes They Come Back (1991) - Freeform, Sometimes They come back, Stephen King - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaFlower21/pseuds/CocoaFlower21
Summary: The greasers are back, but this time not for revenge but because they have some unfinished business but unfortunately for them, that will never happen.





	Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really loved the movie, Sometimes They Come Back and thought it would be a good idea to write a fanfic about it, however, this is kinda more like an explanation because the boys are gonna be back again in some of my STCB stories. Keeping it short yet sweet.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Sometimes they come back characters! They belong to Stephen King.

_It had been over 10 years since the final confrontation with Jim Norman and the undead greasers._

_The ghost greasers were sent to hell and Jim was freed from the traumatization that had been torturing him for many years._

_Years went by after all of this, the greasers eventually forgave Jim Norman, now they want his in return, but unfortunately, that chance was taken from them when Jim Norman was killed by three other undead greasers shortly 4 years later after they last faced him._

_With their unfinished business that is now going to stay unfinished, the greasers are now going have to live their after lives as undead teens walking on this earth, But on the bright side, It was better than being hell for the rest of eternity._


End file.
